I Think I'm Falling For You
by JennaTalbot
Summary: Marinette is being her usual clumsy self, and Adrien channels his inner Chat. (There are no Miraculous or heroes in this fic, I really just wanted an excuse to write these two being the dorks they are. And also Alya being Alya.)
1. Chapter 1

Marinette sprinted down the street, breathing heavily.

 _She could NOT be late again!_

She got to the bus stop right as the doors were closing, and frantically knocked on the glass. Seeing her, the driver sighed. It wasn't the first time Marinette had basically missed the bus before.

 _Talk about last second,_ she grumbled as she got on, tripping her way up the steps. "Ah, thank you, sorry!" She panted to the bus driver who just sighed and waited for her to make it onto the bus in relative safety.

She was grateful that she wouldn't have to run the remaining twenty blocks to her internship. Marinette had already gotten in trouble once for being late, she didn't need to be reminded what would happen if she was late again. It wasn't pleasant. And she needed to complete this internship if she wanted to graduate... Glancing around the bus, she noticed that all of the seats were occupied. _Ah well, I can stand._ Better than being late. Again.

Stumbling her way to the back of the crowded bus, she found a relatively empty space to stand in. As soon as she was secure in her spot, Marinette felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Letting go of the handle, she dug it out of the pocket of her pastel pink pants. Unfortunately, that was the exact moment the bus driver chose to slam on the brakes. Marinette yelped as she was flung across the aisle. She braced herself for impact, expecting to be flung against the ground or one of the metal poles. What she did not expect was the feel of hands catching her.

"Well hello there. I think you just fell for me," an amused voice said.

Marinette opened her eyes (she hadn't realized she closed them) and saw a pair of piercing green eyes looking back at her, a mixture of amusement and concern present in them. Marinette could feel the blush on her face, embarrassed at the entire situation but amazed at the color of the eyes in front of her. She was pulled out of her trance by the sound of people clapping. The entire bus was clapping and a few people were cheering over how smooth the boy was.

Stumbling back to her feet, Marinette attempted to mutter out an apology. "I wow, I, um… clumsy, sorry!" At this point, Marinette's face felt so hot she was convinced she was going to burst into flames.

"Don't worry about it," the boy chuckled, a slight flush on his face as well. "You can have my seat though, it looks like you need it."

"I, no, I do-don't want to, I can stan-please, it's fine!" Marinette spluttered, eyes wide.

"I really do insist, this is my stop anyways." He smiled widely as he stood, gesturing at his seat with a fake flourishing bow. Marinette giggled nervously and then sank down into the offered seat. Once she was seated, the boy turned to get off of the bus as Marinette tried her best not to make eye contact with anyone. She could feel the other people on the bus staring at her, and could hear the whispers. Probably about how foolish she was.

"Girllllllll! Do you know who that was?!" A voice she didn't recognize squealed by her ear. Marinette looked up to see a short girl with reddish-brown hair standing in front of her, her eyes huge behind her glasses.

"Uhm… no?" Marinette squeaked out.

"Girl. That was Adrien freaking Agreste! _The_ Adrien Agreste, Paris' hottest supermodel!" The girl informed her excitedly, jumping up and down slightly.

Marinette envied her ability to jump on a moving bus and not fall over. Then the girl's words sunk in, and Marinette thought she might faint. "A-adrien?!"

"Yeah girl! And woweee was that romantic!" The girl pretended to swoon, holding the bar for support. "And he totally had the hots for you," she whispered conspiratorially as she hung in front of Marinette's face.

"I don't, no, there's no way, he's not… he doesn't!" Marinette stuttered. "He just, and I was falling, and he was there, and…"

"Oh my god are you in denial," the redhead smirked. "Alya by the way." She straightened up and held out her hand.

"M-Marinette," Marinette muttered, shaking the girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you Marinette! Can I see your phone for a minute?"

"What?" Marinette looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Wow, you are adorable. I can see why he likes you. I just want to put my number in, no need to freak!" The girl, Alya, winked.

"Oh." Marinette handed the girl her phone. She typed for a minute and then handed Marinette's phone back, pulling out her own.

"And… there you go!" Marinette checked the text she had just received. Sure enough, the name in her phone read **Alya, Partner in Crime**

"Thanks, but what crime are you talking about...?" Marinette said, a little dazed by the entire situation. She glanced out the window. "Oh no! Wait, this is my stop!" She wailed as she got up. The bus driver sighed, stopping the bus, much more gently this time.

"See ya later Marinette!" Alya waved cheerfully as Marinette frantically fled the bus.

xxx

Marinette sighed as she flopped down into an office chair. She had made it on time, barely, and was immediately set to work. Running errands, copying papers, _no not that stack of papers Marinette, the identical looking stack from yesterday's meeting!_ This was the first chance in four hours that she had to sit down, and she was going to take advantage of it. _The life of an intern..._

She pulled out her phone to check the time, and noticed that she had two notifications from Facebook. Curious, she opened the app. Marinette couldn't remember posting anything recently. Her eyes widened at the two notifications that awaited her.

 _You are now friends with Adrien Agreste._

 _Adrien:_ _Hey! Thanks for friending me, it would have been much more difficult for me to find you, even if you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen ;)_

It took Marinette a full minute to process what she had just seen. She locked her phone screen and then unlocked it. The notifications appeared as read, but they were both still there. But she hadn't even been on her phone all morning, and certainly not on Facebook… She had been far too rushed this morning, and then that awful bus ride she was trying to forget about. _The bus ride..._ Marinette groaned as she remembered that someone else had been on her phone.

"ALYA!"

* * *

 **AN: Hey there, I'm Jenna and this is my first fic** **so... let me know what you think? It's based off of a Tumblr prompt that I cannot find at the moment. I'm on Tumblr, same name here and there. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So… people liked this? I had every intention of this being a one-shot, but decided to make it a three chapter fic since I've gotten some really great feedback on it (#PeerPressure). Please let me know what you think! And a huge thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed, it really means a lot to me!**

 **Also, I finally found the post that inspired this fic which can be found on my Tumblr (** **post/160455611578/potterheadlettheskyfall-someone-write-this). Apparently direct links don't work here?**

* * *

After work, once she was safely home, Marinette flopped down on her bed and fired off an angry text to her 'partner in crime'.

 _ **Marinette:**_ _Excuse me? What were you thinking?_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _Well? Did he message you yet ;)_

Marinette stared at her phone in disbelief. Frowning, she typed out a response.

 _ **Marinette:**_ _Well yes… but what does that have to do with anything?_

The flurry of emojis and exclamation points that followed was enough to clue Marinette in that this was a big deal. Which did nothing to calm the butterflies that had been tormenting her stomach since she first saw those notifications. A few seconds later, her phone screen lit up again.

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _So did you message him back?_

 _ **Marinette:**_ _…should I?_

Marinette could practically hear Alya's exasperation when she read her next set of texts.

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _Girl!_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _Yes, obviously!_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _One does not just ignore Paris' hottest model_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _What exactly did he say?_

Marinette sighed and screenshotted the message from Adrien, sending it to Alya. She barely even knew this girl, and she definitely didn't know Adrien. But… Marinette had the feeling that she wanted to.

 _ **Marinette:**_ _Also, not that I don't appreciate it, but why do you care? Why are you helping me?_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _Because it's been a long time since I've seen a guy look at a girl like that_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _Also you_ _ **clearly**_ _need my help Ms. Can't Utter A Single Word_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _Kidding, ily_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _But you do need help_

Marinette started at her phone again. It had been a long time since she had had a best friend to share this kind of stuff with, since she had been so busy with school and her internship, where no one seemed to like her. But she already felt comfortable with Alya. Despite the mess that Marinette was now in because of her. Marinette thought this might be the kind of mess that she didn't really mind being in the center of. She smiled, turning her attention back to her phone.

 _ **Marinette:**_ _What if I don't like him?_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _Girl._

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _Please._

 _ **Marinette:**_ _Ok so, maybe I do. What do I do next?_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _Send him a message back!_

 _ **Marinette:**_ _And say what? "Sorry I fell on you on the train this morning, also I think I'm in love with you now?"_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _I knew it!_

Marinette had the mental image of Alya fist pumping the air.

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _But yeah no, don't say that_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _Try 'Hey Adrien, thanks for catching me, now I just wish I could catch my breath'_

 _ **Marinette:**_ _Alya! I am NOT saying that!_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _*sigh* my flirting genius is clearly wasted on you_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _How about we meet up somewhere and we can brainstorm together?_

 _ **Marinette:**_ _My parents own a bakery, and if it's close enough for you, we could meet here?_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _On a scale of 1-10, how good are the macarons?_

 _ **Marinette:**_ _They're our best seller, my parents usually run out before close. Is that important?_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _Excellent, be right there_

Marinette laughed as she sent Alya the address. She stood up and glanced around her room. Thankfully it wasn't too much of a mess. She put a few things away, mostly stuffing them in drawers or in her closet.

"Marinette? Someone is here to see you," she heard her mother call up the stairs.

"Coming!" She yelled back as she finished pushing her closet door closed. She carefully made her way down the stairs. Last month she thought she had broken her wrist when she fell down the entire flight, and she did not want to repeat that incident. Especially in front of her new friend, although Alya would probably expect nothing less after how they met.

"Hey girl!" Alya exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Alya," Marinette greeted her warmly. Marinette had had an incredibly long day, but the shorter girl's enthusiasm was infectious, and Marinette felt herself feeling better already. Alya made her priorities known, and Marinette picked out macarons for the both of them. Once that was taken care of, they settled at one of the tables. Alya polished off the first two and then grinned.

"Ok so, now that that's out of the way, let's talk about what I came here for!"

Marinette blushed. "Um, well I-"

Alya laughed. "Oh girl. You can't even form a sentence _about_ him!"

Marinette glared at her, but there was no heat in it. "Help? Please?"

"Of course, I wouldn't hike all the way over here if I didn't intend to help! Although I might have to now that I've tasted these macarons," she winked. "But for real. You think you like Adrien? Like obviously he's gorgeous, he's a model. But besides that."

Marinette paused. "I don't know… I mean, I hardly know him! My entire interaction with him was five minutes long, involved me physically falling on him, one smooth pick up line, stammering like a huge idiot, and then him leaving."

"And him accepting your friend request and sending you a message," Alya pointed out, her mouth full of macaron.

"Ok, plus that," Marinette agreed.

Alya swallowed and then licked the crumbs off of her finger. "So clearly, the next logical step is to message him back. And ah… you should probably do it soon? Because he'll be able to see what time you read that message and never replied."

Marinette groaned and dropped her head to the table while Alya looked on sympathetically. "Oh my god how could I forget about that? Curse social media…"

"Hey girl, it is _not_ social media's fault! But here, take out your phone."

Marinette eyed her suspiciously, but pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Because that worked so well last time," she rolled her eyes.

Alya raised an eyebrow. "I know you're being sarcastic but all things considered I would say it did work out pretty well." She placed the phone on the table so Marinette could see what she was doing. "How about… 'Hey Adrien! It was nice meeting you this morning'?" Alya knew Marinette wouldn't go for any of her more flirtatious ideas, even though she wanted nothing more than to type them out and hit send.

Marinette bit her lip. "Yeah, that sounds ok. Not too crazy or anything, right? A perfectly normal thing to say to someone you met on your morning commute." She typed the message, adding a smiley face to the end.

 _Marinette: Hey Adrien! It was nice meeting you this morning :)_

Immediately her phone blipped, and a set of dots popped up. Marinette shrieked and threw her phone on the table, attracting a few looks from around the bakery. "Alya! He's typing, already!" she hissed.

Alya was currently cackling, clearly amused by the situation. Marinette threw the last macaron at her, and Alya somehow managed to catch it before it hit the floor.

"Hey! Don't waste those, these things are like gold!" She exclaimed as she popped the entire thing in her mouth. "But I think he finished typing," she gestured at his phone. Marinette looked at the device like it was going to reach out and bite her. Sighing, Alya picked it up. "He said, 'It was very nice to meet you as well Marinette'. See, nothing too scary there!"

Marinette resumed biting her lip. "Yeah ok, that's not so bad. So… what do I say next?"

"That's up to you girl!" Alya handed her phone back. "What do you want to happen next?" Marinette just shrugged. "Ok, well let's start with this. You can either respond, or not respond," Alya started with the patience of someone dealing with a small child.

"Definitely respond," Marinette nodded forcefully.

"Ok perfect. So now, what direction do you want to go? You could keep it simple, ask him how his day was or something generally neutral. You could tell him that he looked hot today, since he did already call you the prettiest girl he'd ever seen," Alya smirked. "Or you could take it a step further and tell him that you want to meet him for coffee sometime!"

Marinette blanched. "Simple please… the coffee thing sounds good but… not now? Not yet…"

Alya smiled reassuringly. "Hey, no problem. You wanna take it slow, you take it slow. Just be prepared, because this boy seems like quite the flirt!" She glanced at her own phone. "Ahh dang, I've gotta run! I'm supposed to pick my younger sister up from football in… 10 minutes," she looked up apologetically.

"No problem Alya. Thank you for all of your help!" They stood up and Marinette gave her a hug.

"I'll see you around, yeah? And text me any time you need help!" Alya looked her in the eye. " _Any_ time," she emphasized. Marinette nodded and Alya rushed out the door. Marinette grabbed her phone, wiped the crumbs off of the table, and headed back up to her room.

Once she was curled up in bed, she opened the messenger app again. She drummed her fingers on the screen, trying to gather up the courage to send something now that Alya was gone.

 _Marinette: How was your day?_

 _Adrien: Well, I got to save a pretty girl from her doom, so I'd say it was excellent._

 _Adrien: Honestly though, that was the best part of my day. The rest was… well let's say it was just shy of disaster._

Marinette frowned, before asking him what was wrong. She didn't like the thought that Adrien was capable of having a bad day.

The next thing Marinette knew, it was after 2 in the morning. She groaned when she realized she had to be up in 6 hours for another long day at her internship. With every passing day, she regretted accepting it, but it was close enough to home and she needed the credit to graduate on time.

 _Marinette: Hey, I'm really sorry, but I have to go to bed now. I have to be awake enough to make it to my internship tomorrow._

 _Adrien: Ok, good night Marinette. Go get some sleep, and try not to fall on any attractive strangers tomorrow ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette grinned down at her phone. Alya noticed the movement and smiled. "Girl, it has been months! All you do is message that boy, will you _please_ go out with him already?"

The two girls were lying on the floor in Marinette's room, a now empty plate of macarons in front of them. Alya had been spending a suspicious amount of time at Marinette's place, and Marinette wasn't sure it was entirely for her company, although Alya always denied her accusations.

"Ok," Marinette said.

Alya did a double take. "Wait really? He doesn't even have your phone number yet! Oh girl, it is about time!"

Marinette frowned. Alya wasn't wrong, her and Adrien had been communicating strictly through Facebook messenger. "Yeah… um… how do I ask someone out?"

At this point in their friendship, Alya knew better than to laugh. Marinette needed more confidence, not for her best friend to laugh at her. Even if the scared look on her face was adorably hilarious. "Well at this point, you must know him better than anyone. So, what does he like to do? Ask him to go get coffee with you, or maybe to a movie or something."

"But Alya… he's _Adrien_. He's a model! Coffee or a movie… that must be so boring for him! He's always travelling or going to movie premiers or some fancy party somewhere…" Marinette looked lost.

"Maybe he would be glad if the world slowed down a little bit," Alya suggested gently.

Marinette bit her lip as she thought about it. Adrien was a bit of a dork… he liked to play video games and started almost every conversation with some sort of cheesy pick up line. Alya picked up on Marinette's nervous habit and continued, "Think about it girl. You're always busy, and when life is go go go, it's nice to take a break and just chill out for a while right?" Marinette nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Adrien has fun when he's out being a model, but sometimes you just need to stop and let the world go by without running frantically to keep up."

Marinette nodded again. "You're probably right. Thanks Alya," she grinned.

Alya grinned back. "Anything for my best girl! I've gotta run now though, so text me the deets later!" She gave Marinette a knowing look. Marinette agreed, grateful that Alya recognized her need to do this alone. Once she was out of sight, she turned her attention back to her phone.

 _Marinette: Hey, I have a question._

 _Adrien: What's up buttercup?_

Marinette grinned at his immediate response. She never had to wait long to hear from him, unless he was at a shoot. "I can do this, I can do this," she whispered to herself. She had gotten a lot more confident over the past three months that she and Adrien had been talking. She no longer threw her phone when he replied, and it didn't take her hours to come up with a response to any of Adrien's pickup lines. Taking a deep breath, she typed out another message before she could change her mind.

 _Marinette: Do you want coffee?_

 _Marinette: I mean, do you want to go. Get coffee. With me._

 _Marinette: Do you want to go get coffee with me?_

Marinette was convinced that the thirty seconds he took to reply were the worst thirty seconds of her life. Even over a messaging service she was still able to stutter and embarrass herself.

 _Adrien: I would love to go get coffee with you Marinette :)_

Marinette squealed and threw her phone across the room. Ok, so maybe she hadn't quite broken that habit yet. Crawling across the floor, she picked up the phone and shot off a text to Alya.

 _ **Marinette:**_ _!_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _!_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _I'm so proud of you :)_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _My little bby is all grown up_

Marinette grinned and switched back to her messages with Adrien. It occurred to her that they hadn't picked a date, time, or place, and that those were probably important details. She suggested a little coffee shop in the heart of Paris and waited to see what his response would be.

xxx

Marinette paced back and forth, torn between going in and turning around and running for her life. She was across the street from the coffee shop, and if she didn't make up her mind soon, she was going to be late for her date with Adrien. Her mind screamed at the word 'date'. Marinette had been frantic all morning, rushing around to get ready and comparing the pros and cons of every piece of clothing she owned with Alya, while the other girl laughed and stuffed her face with macarons. But somehow with her best friend's help, Marinette had arrived at the café early. And now, she was going to be late, even though she was already there. Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out, almost dropping it in the process as her hands shook.

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _You're going to have an amazing time, get in there!_

Marinette looked around the street, but didn't see anyone.

 _ **Marinette:**_ _Are you watching me?_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _No, I just know you too well_

 _ **Alya, Partner in Crime:**_ _Now go!_

Marinette opened the picture she received. It was a selfie of Alya giving her a thumbs up. She grinned, put her phone back in her pocket, and walked across the street into the café.

To her dismay, she didn't see Adrien inside. She pulled out her phone to double check the time and the location but this was what they had agreed on. Nervously, she found a table near the window and sat down. She was typing out a panic message to Alya when she heard a voice next to her.

"Excuse me, don't I know you?"

Marinette looked up, and smiled when she Adrien standing there.

"Ah that's right, you're the girl with the beautiful smile," he grinned. "Sorry I'm late. It doesn't look like you ordered yet, can I get you something?"

"I um… hi! It's ok, I was actually early for something, for once in my life, I'm usually late but I-" Marinette blushed. "Uhm… a peppermint mocha?" It was the first coherent thing that popped into her head.

"Sure thing," Adrien flashed her another model-worthy smile and went to stand in line. Marinette felt her heart flutter. _Get it together!_ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Alya sounded in her head. Adrien returned a few minutes later with her drink.

"Are you not getting anything?" Marinette asked with a frown.

"Nah, you're my cup of tea," Adrien said with a wink. Then his face fell a little bit. "Um but really, there's a show coming up, and I don't need the extra calories."

Marinette's frown grew deeper. "I'm sorry, we could have gone somewhere else, I didn't know…"

Adrien cut her off with another smile, this one more genuine. "It really is ok Marinette, I was just so excited to actually spend time with you that I didn't care where it was. We could be washing dishes at your parent's bakery and I would be ok with it."

"M-m-me?" Marinette squeaked out.

"Yes you," Adrien laughed. "We've been talking for a couple months now and… you seem really cool, and I wanted to actually hang out with you in person. It doesn't really matter where." Marinette just stared at him blankly. He rubbed the back of his neck and continued, "I honestly wanted to ask you out for a while now, but I was scared you would say no…"

"What?!" Marinette yelped. Blushing furiously she added, "Why on earth would I ever say no?"

Adrien looked away. "Well you're just so… you, ya know?" Marinette cocked an eyebrow at him, silently willing him to continue before she had to ask. She didn't know if she was up to that task just yet. "You're so normal, but at the same time you're the exact opposite." He made eye contact with the girl and realized she was still confused. Sighing, he continued again. "Marinette… You're always telling me about these awesome things that you're doing, and I always wish I could join you."

"Awesome things? You're the one who's always going important places and meeting important people! I just sketch in my notebook and do homework, and I go window shopping with Alya because neither of us can afford to spend actual money on actual things." Marinette was entirely confused now. Had he mixed her up with someone else?

"Exactly!" Adrien beamed at her. "I guess…" he shrugged as his face fell. "I never really got a chance to be a normal kid, you know? It was always some event or another, 'Oh go here Adrien', 'Oh, wear that Adrien'. I never got a chance to do what I wanted to do, it was always what other people wanted. You have the freedom to decide when to do your homework, or when to go hang out with your friends. I know you have responsibilities too, but you have an actual _choice_ in the matter."

Marinette took in his sad look. _Alya was right._ "Well… you can come do my homework any time you want," she suggested, only half kidding. Thankfully it had the effect that she wanted, and she could feel the tension leave the boy sitting across from her.

"Honestly, I would really like that Marinette." After a pause, he added, "Your homework isn't the only reason I like you though."

Marinette's mind sputtered over the fact that Adrien just said he liked her, so it took her a minute to form a coherent response.

"Yeah?"

Inwardly she groaned. _That was the stupidest thing you could have said._

Adrien seemed unphased by her awkwardness. He was probably used to people being awkward around him in general. "Yeah, Marinette. You're… well first of all, you've got an amazing smile and I love the color of your eyes. But more than that, you've never failed to make me laugh, even after one of my longest days. And you're always there for me. Which… isn't actually something I've ever been able to say before, unless you count my bodyguard I guess. You're incredibly kind, and selfless! All of those times you told me that you were helping your parents in the bakery, or helping Alya with her siblings, or Nino with setting up his sound systems, you're always volunteering your time to help other people. This is technically the first time we've officially met in person, and I feel like I've known you forever," he looked at her earnestly. Marinette marveled at how young he looked in that moment.

"Adrien I-" Marinette was interrupted by Adrien's cell phone. He checked the caller ID and winced.

"I'm really sorry Marinette, I have to take this," he said as he stood up. He left the café to stand on the sidewalk out front.

Marinette just about melted into a puddle of goo. _Adrien really thought those things about her?_ Marinette found it hard to believe. But Adrien had never lied to her before, and he had no reason to start now… Her gaze drifted out the window, and she could see that the phone conversation wasn't going well. Adrien had a dark look on his face, but as she was watching, it suddenly disappeared. His face was left completely neutral, which was even more jarring to see.

He hung up and reentered the café. "I… I'm really sorry Marinette, but I have to go, last minute show stuff and..." He shuffled his feet, looking down.

Marinette felt her heart drop, but she smiled anyway. "Hey," she said softly. Adrien looked up at her. "It's ok, I get it. But… next time you have to come over and do my homework and eat macarons, alright?"

Adrien smiled softly. "I would really like that. I'll message you later?" Marinette nodded dumbly and he turned to walk out.

"Thank you for the coffee!" Marinette blurted as he was halfway to the door.

Adrien smiled over his shoulder. "It was absolutely my pleasure," he winked at her.

Once he had left, Marinette let out a huge sigh and tried to process what had just happened. Marinette was almost impressed that she managed to get through most of that conversation without looking like a fool, despite her rough start. Adrien seemed like he genuinely enjoyed her company, and even though he had to leave early, it didn't seem like he wanted to. She thought back to the way he smiled at her and she could feel herself melting inside. And now they had future plans to meet at her house…

Marinette spent three hours that night removing photos of Adrien from her room, waiting to see what pick up line the blonde boy would message her next.

* * *

 **AN: Here it is, the final chapter! I've never been good at endings so let me know what you think? It will help me in the future! Thank you thank you to everyone who favorite, followed, reviewed, or read this fic**


End file.
